uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Desiro
The Siemens Desiro can be built as a diesel or electric multiple unit (DMU or EMU). It is normally configured as two- and three-car trainsets. Although there are various differences between individual trains, the basic body design is the same. These trains are mostly used for regional services, and belong to a new generation of light, modular trains which have become common in many European countries; they sometimes referred to as light regional railcars. They are relatively cheap to build and operate. Their quick acceleration makes them suitable for services with short intervals between stations. -operated Desiro train at the Central Railway Station in Sofia, Bulgaria]] , Austria]] United Kingdom Siemens uses the name Desiro UK for the new DMU and EMU trains operated by various United Kingdom train operators. These trains have a completely different design to the above-mentioned light train variant. The trainsets have modern equipment such as toilet waste retention tanks, ergonomic seats, and automated information displays and spoken announcements. All the units are owned by ROSCOs (Rolling Stock Operating Company) with the electric units owned by Angel Trains except the class 350/2s which are owned by Porterbrook, class 380s which are owned by HSBC Rail, while the diesel units are owned by HSBC Rail. Angel, Porterbrook & HSBC Rail lease their units to the train operators. First ScotRail On 11 July 2008, First ScotRail ordered a number of Class 380 EMUs for delivery in 2010. The order was for 22 three-car and 16 four-car units.New Electric Trains for Scotland's Growing Railways, Transport Scotland press release 2008-07-11 First TransPennine Express Class 185, no. 185103, UK]] To fulfil their franchise commitment, First TransPennine Express ordered the first diesel variant of the Desiro UK for use on its inter-city services across the north of England, and it is also now being used on West Coast Main Line services to Edinburgh and Glasgow. *51 × Class 185 three-car units; entered service in 2006. Heathrow Connect The stopping service between London Paddington and Heathrow Airport, Heathrow Connect, uses similar 25 kV overhead electric supply units. *5 × Class 360 five-car units; entered service in June 2005. London Midland As part of the modernisation of the West Coast Main Line the former Strategic Rail Authority ordered thirty Class 350 25 kV overhead sets for use on stopping services. They are operated by London Midland. These units were originally ordered as Class 450 third-rail units for South West Trains, but following a review by the Strategic Rail Authority they were diverted to the West Coast main line. The trains are used on London Euston outer suburban services to Tring, Milton Keynes and Northampton; as well as longer distance service from London Euston to Birmingham New Street / Crewe (both semi-fast). Others are used from Birmingham New Street to Liverpool Lime Street. The units have been praised for their air conditioning, accessibility and performance, but criticised for their comfort (newer units have 3+2 seating, cramped for long commutes). *30 × Class 350/1 four-car units; entered service in 2004; *37 x Class 350/2 four-car units; entered service in 2008/9. National Express East Anglia , UK on 31 January 2004. This unit is painted in First Great Eastern livery.]] The East Anglia train operator National Express East Anglia uses 25 kV overhead electrical supply units from London Liverpool Street to Clacton-on-Sea/Walton-on-the-Naze, Harwich and Ipswich. *21 × Class 360 four-car units; entered service in 2003. South West Trains The first electric Desiro UK units were ordered by South West Trains for both short and long distance service out of Waterloo station to Alton, Basingstoke and the Hampshire/Dorset coast. They became two different classes, both of which use the 750V DC third-rail power supply. *45 × Class 444 five-car units for long-distance inter-city services which entered service in 2004. These were nicknamed "Arkwrights" among South West Trains drivers, after Ronnie Barker's character "Arkwright" in the television comedy Open All Hours; this is because the number 4 is repeated three times, and is often deliberately stuttered by drivers. *127 × Class 450 four-car units for commuter services which entered service in 2003. The subsequent order for 17 additional Class 450 units has been completed, with all trains being in service by late 2006/early 2007. , UK]] References External links * Produkt-Broschüre "Desiro - A star in mobility" (Siemens product reference – German-language brochure of its Desiro models) * Referenzliste "Trains" (Siemens product reference – German-language brochure covering all its train models) Category:Siemens multiple units da:Desiro de:Siemens Desiro es:Siemens Desiro fr:Siemens Desiro hu:Siemens Desiro UK nl:Desiro ja:デジロ ro:Desiro ru:Siemens Desiro simple:Desiro sr:Десиро